


Ungodly Hours

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, so many shenanigans, stupid seijou shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, I dare someone to go scare him.” The strawberry blonde said breaking the tension in the room. Everyone was in a sour mood, since they were all everyone woken up by Oikawa’s unsubtle and disruptive doing.</p><p>Matsukawa rolled over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. He ran his hand through his tangled and messy hair and muttering small ouches as he pulled out the knots.</p><p>“Are you being serious right now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungodly Hours

It was 2:30AM.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Oikawa said as he got up from his futon. None of them moved. The silence of the room was broken by the brunette’s hands fiddling at the lock of the door. The responses in the room were low and tired whines and a row of the word “ _fuck_ ” groaned as the captain got up and to turn on the lights. They were all tired both physically and mentally, from today’s killer training session.

 

Oikawa closed the door behind him.

 

“That asshole left the lights on.” Iwaizumi groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. His eyes stung from how bright the light was and he was slowly getting more and more annoyed knowing Oikawa probably had purposely left the lights on. Hanamaki who was deep in sleep was now awake. He sat up and reached for his phone that was charging behind him.

 

“Fuck, _why_ am I awake?” Hanamaki groaned looking at the time on his phone before flopping back onto the futon.

 

Matsukawa lifted his head up off the pillow to see out of the window. It was still pretty dark outside.

 

“Then go back to sleep.”

 

Hanamaki stared up at the ceiling for a while. He hissed at how much his muscles ached every time he moved and he winced at the uncomfortableness of the sunburn that was on his back from running underneath the sun shirtless this afternoon.

 

“Hey, I dare someone to go scare him.” The strawberry blonde said breaking the tension in the room. Everyone was in a sour mood, since they were all everyone woken up by Oikawa’s unsubtle and disruptive doing.

 

Matsukawa rolled over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. He ran his hand through his tangled and messy hair and muttering small ouches as he pulled out the knots.

 

“Are you being serious right now?” Iwaizumi asked back.

 

“Well, yeah. Make him scream. But not in the way you do when you’re alone together though.”

 

“Fuck off, Makki.” The ace punched the strawberry blonde’s thigh who had a sly grin painted all over his face. Matsukawa choked back a laugh after listening to Hanamaki’s bold remark.

 

“I don’t feel like getting up.” Iwaizumi added before covering himself with the futon again.

 

 “Come on now, don’t be lazy.” Hanamaki pleaded a little, rocking Iwaizumi’s body back and forth. Iwaizumi growled and kicked the boy. He _really_ just wanted to get back to sleep.

 

“Fine. If we do this, we might as well have the entire team up for it or else they’ll miss the fun.”

 

Matsukawa knew that he was now obligated to join in or else he’ll be hearing a good 20 minute speech from Hanamaki on how “we should always do these kind of things as a _team_ ”. He worried really of what these people considered as a team-bonding event.

 

Matsukawa groaned and flopped onto his stomach.

 

“Yahaba, Watari, get up.” Hanamaki called out to the second years. Yahaba shifted in his futon and whined, refusing to open his eyes while Watari was pretty much out-cold.

 

“Huh. Watari sure sleeps like a log.” Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes, trying to regain focus in his bleary vision. He sat up and ran his hand through his spiked hair to get rid of the bed-head-hair-do.

 

The two first years were already up. Kunimi could hardly keep his eyes open as he draped himself on Kindaichi’s lap.

 

“Someone’s going to have to carry Kunimi.” Matsukawa said whilst looking at the tired first years.

 

Iwaizumi slapped Matsukawa’s arm, scolding him for being a bad influence and told the first years to stay back instead of following their shady shenanigans.

 

“Why are you angry at _me_? Makki is the initiator in this.”

 

Hanamaki clapped his hands together.

 

“Okay, just shut up you two. So here’s how we’re going to do it.”

 

“You’re taking too long. Do you really think Oikawa takes that long to pee?” Iwaizumi interrupted before the wing spiker had even gotten a chance to deliver his plan.

 

Hanamaki shot a death glare at the ace.

 

“You’d know, _wouldn’t you_ Iwaizumi?”

 

Matsukawa was too tired to listen to his friends bicker at this ungodly hour of the day. It wasn't like he was angry that he was woken up abruptly, hell, he knew people who are even worse. Within the team itself, Oikawa, Kunimi and Yahaba are known to be absolutely salty if they were to be woken up in the middle of the night.

 

Yahaba especially.

 

“Can’t the three of us just go if we really want to do this? I doubt that guy pees that long anyway.” Matsukawa finally got up from his futon and fixed his shirt that was riding up his stomach.

\--

Iwaizumi and Hanamaki then followed Matsukawa out of the door leaving the first and second years who were woken up staring at each other in confusion. They never really understood what goes on in the minds of the third years and they never really want to find out why either.

 

“Yahaba-san, do we just stay here?” Kindaichi asked the second year setter who was muttering curses underneath his breath. Kindaichi gently moved Kunimi’s head that was on his lap onto the futon.

 

“No, just stay here you two.”

 

“Why is everyone awake?” Watari who was deep in slumber finally woke up and sat up in his futon. Yahaba looked at the tired libero who was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

 

“Watari, come with me for a sec.” Yahaba got up from his futon and straightened his shorts.

 

“Where to?” The libero answered back.

 

“The bathroom. Those third years, really.” Yahaba disappeared out of the door and walked down the dark corridor with Watari following behind not long after. 

\--

 

The closest bathroom to their training camp area was the bathroom near the fourth gymnasium. It is famously known for in Aoba Johsai to be one of the scariest bathrooms, judging from the stories from the students that have encountered supernatural experiences during late hours of the night.

 

“You know, Takigawa from class D told me that he saw a ghost in this block when the cultural festival committee had to stay late to decorate the school. He said the ghost was tall and wore a sheer white dress and it was a woman who had long black hair. Hell, those committee kids are tough to be able to stay late here.” Hanamaki said while keeping his voice down to a bare minimum.

 

"That's interesting." Matsukawa replied. Iwaizumi also nodded in agreement, showing no hint of fear after hearing Hanamaki's story.

 

" _Tch_. Why aren't any of you scared?" Hanamaki pouted.

 

“Cause, that story is overrated. Not even Kindaichi is scared of that story.” Iwaizumi replied, giving a nudge at the strawberry blonde.

 

As soon as they reached to the top of the stairs, Matsukawa shushed them. The lights in the bathroom were on and they could hear the sound of Oikawa's whistling.

 

"That guy is like a girl. Takes too long just in the bathroom." Iwaizumi snickered.

 

They moved in quietly, closing their distance to the bathroom.

 

"Okay, so-" Matsukawa softly spoke. They all crouched down on the floor and began delegating their plan.

 

"Makki, since your arms are the longest, you reach behind this wall and turn the lights off. I'll slam the door shut and Iwaizumi, you - go make some noises. I dunno, scratch a wall or something."

 

"Wow, that's a big contribution on my part." Iwaizumi moved towards the other end of the wall, ready to make the most inhumane noises.

 

Hanamaki's hand messily groped the wall, trying to find the light switch. After a minute or two of flailing around, the bathroom went pitch black. Inside, Oikawa who was busy fixing his hair turned around bolted towards the door immediately. But Matsukawa was faster than Oikawa and slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside.

 

"What the fuck? Guys, _open_ the door!" The captain screamed on top of his lungs whilst banging onto the door. None of them said a word back to Oikawa and was trying their hardest to hold in their laughter. Iwaizumi began wailing and scratching at the wall with his nails.

 

"O _o_ o _ooo_ -" Iwaizumi began wailing. Hanamaki and Matsukawa tried to muffle in their voices with their hands. Their stomach hurt so much from listening to their captain scream and bang the door and their heartbeat began beating erratically from the hype and excitement that overwhelmed their bodies.

 

"Iwa-chan! I know that’s _your_ voice! Open the door. Stop playing games!"

\--

“What’s that wailing noise?” Yahaba suddenly froze in front of Watari. They were half way up the stairwell when Yahaba heard the high-pitched and horrific wailing that was coming from upstairs

 

Watari peeked over Yahaba’s shoulder to see what was going on.

 

“Why does it sound like a woman?” Watari raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh g-god. This is the s-stairwell.” Yahaba stuttered. He swallowed his spit and could feel the chill going down his spine.

 

“Why are you stopping? Go.” Watari nudged the back of the setter, telling him to continue walking up the stairs. Yahaba grabbed onto the railing and stood there as stiff as a rock, refusing to walk even one step.

 

“L-lets… go b-b-back”.

 

“No. I need to pee now too so, might as well.” Watari moved to the side and grabbed Yahaba by his arm and tried to pull his friend up the stairs with him. Yahaba’s hands clutched onto the railings even tighter.

 

“N-no, you don’t understand Watari.”

\--

“Open the door or else I’m breaking it down!” Oikawa yelled from inside the bathroom. It’s not like he hated the dark or was afraid of it. Oikawa just hated how in pitch black darkness he couldn’t see what he was doing or where he was going.

 

“Does he know that the light switch is inside?” Hanamaki whispered to Matsukawa who was helping Iwaizumi scratch and bang the wall to create scarier effects. Iwaizumi’s wailing was almost perfect. It was high-pitched and horrific and something you’d expect to hear in horror movies.

 

“Who knows? No one’s judgment is clear when you’re like this though.” Matsukawa answered back.

 

“Should we open the door now?” Hanamaki looked at the door. It looked like it was about to fall off its hinges.

 

“It would be trouble if the door actually broke and knowing Oikawa’s kick, it shou-”

 

Matsukawa paused. The three of them looked at the direction of the stairs. There was a loud bang followed by a low and painful shriek.

 

“W-what was _that_?” Iwaizumi whispered, inching himself closer to Matsukawa.

\--

“Watari we need to go back.” Yahaba was still holding onto the railing as Watari was pulling him by the arm.

 

“No! I need to pee or else I’ll wet myself in my sleep you know.” Watari still insisted on having Yahaba accompany him to the bathroom. The setter had lost all colour in his face, praying that the wailing sound goes away sooner or later. Yahaba only thought that these kind of things existed in stories or movies.

 

“We’ll see a gh-”

 

Yahaba misplaced his footing the moment Watari yanked his arm up, causing the boy to fall up the stairs, banging his chin hard and loud on one of the steps. The wailing from upstairs suddenly stopped.

 

“Fuck.” Yahaba cursed underneath his breath, holding his aching chin.

 

“W-Watari, the wailing stopped. We’re done for now.” Yahaba panicked, getting himself up onto his feet.

 

“What do you mean?” Watari raised his eyebrow. He was confused on why his friend was so panicked and scared.

 

Before Watari could even speak again of how irrational Yahaba was being, Yahaba had bolted down the stairs and out of the building. Leaving Watari no choice but to follow the setter back since he didn’t really want to go by himself either.

\--

“I bet that’s just some wild animal.” Hanamaki walked over towards the door. Oikawa was still banging and rattling the door.

 

“I swear to god, if you guys won’t open this, I will jump serve your heads.” Oikawa’s voice was getting more and more panicked.

 

Matsukawa got up from his place and grabbed the keys from his pocket. Hanamaki grabbed his phone to turn on the flash light.

 

“Ah, it’s-”

 

The door swung open forcefully. Hanamaki was fast enough to get out of the way to avoid being hit in the face by the door, Matsukawa unfortunately, wasn’t. Matsukawa winced in pain as their captain stormed out the bathroom, rolling his sleeves up and looking like he was ready to murder someone.

 

“You guys are so mean!” He yelled at the three of them. Iwaizumi was trying his hardest to not laugh at the current situation. Oikawa was on the verge of tears from being locked inside the bathroom and Matsukawa just received a door to the face.

 

Hanamaki covered his mouth with his hands.

 

“You d-do know right? The light switch was inside the whole time.” The strawberry blonde was also trying to not burst out laughing at the captain. Cause if he did laugh, Oikawa would and won’t hesitate at aiming all the jump serves at him.

 

“How should I know? I couldn’t see a thing in there.” Oikawa was still rambling and pouting. Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki and Oikawa by the arm and dragged them away from the bathroom. He was trying to endure the pounding headache that was brewing from getting swung by a door and he wasn’t about to let Hanamaki and Oikawa which could cause him much more pain.

 

“Can we get back? I need an icepack.”

\--

It wasn’t until the next morning that all of them turned up to practice with heavy bags underneath their eyes. Yahaba had a painful looking bruise on his chin that he was holding an icepack against and Matsukawa’s forehead looked like the targets that the archery club used for practice.

 

“You all certainly did something I don’t want to know about. Two injured players, a loose screw on the bathroom door, and a complaint from the security guard. Honestly.” The coach scolded the team and then dismissing them for individual practice.

 

“What happened to Yahaba-san and Matsukawa-san?” Kindaichi whispered into Kunimi’s ear. Kunimi looked at the two seniors who were sitting on the bench, both having icepacks placed on their bruise.

 

“Something stupid, probably.” Kunimi replied before getting back to his practice.

 

Oikawa was still pouting.

 

“Are you seriously still upset?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow looking at how childish Oikawa was being.

 

“Of course I am! That was mean.” The brunette crossed his arms.

 

“That’s what friends are for, captain.” Iwaizumi tugged Oikawa’s arm, pulling him in closer before landing a quick and soft peck on the setter’s pouting lips.

 

“I’ll give you my dessert portion tonight to make up for it, Mr. Cranky-Pants”


End file.
